


Baker's Surprise

by Green



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Baking, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen, Jewish Holidays, Purim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They aren't <em>traditional</em>, so she's not 100% sure Willow will like them. But then again, Willow isn't exactly traditional herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baker's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [batyatoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batyatoon/gifts).



"Buffy, do we have a double-boiler?" Dawn asks.

Buffy gives her a blank look. "A what?"

Dawn rolls her eyes. "I'll ask someone who cooks."

"Good idea," Buffy says. "Now, if you would've asked me if we had a-"

"Crossbow, axe, sword, I _know_ ," Dawn says with a fond smile. "Not so much with the kitchen stuff."

Buffy shrugs and grins. "We've got a great set of knives."

Dawn groans. "Don't tell me you've been slaying with our steak knives. I use those to cut actual food!"

"I wash them!" Buffy says, her face completely straight, but there's a telling twinkle in her eyes.

"Ugh. You are the worst sister ever," Dawn says with a grin.

"Ask Xander about the boiling thingy, maybe?" Buffy says.

So Dawn does.

"Honestly? Use the microwave," Xander tells her. "Just take it out and stir every time you breathe."

"Got it," Dawn says, mentally changing the recipe.

"What are you making?" Xander asks.

Dawn shrugs and gives him her most mysterious smile. "It's a secret."

* * *

They aren't _traditional_ , so she's not 100% sure Willow will like them. But then again, Willow isn't exactly traditional herself.

Dawn has a recipe, though, and even though she can't pronounce what she's making, she's determined to make _the_ most awesome hamantaschen the Summers house has ever seen. (The _only_ hamantaschen the Summers house has ever seen, but let's not quibble.)

The recipe is a little daunting, because there are words like _sucree_ and _ganache_ where really it should say filling and dough. But what does she know, right?

When she's done, the house smells amazing, and she's got enough cookies to go around. (Not the 24 the recipe promised, but whatever)

She wraps up some in a basket and waits 'til Willow gets home.

* * *

"This is... wow, Dawnie, you did this?" Willow asks, and hugs her so tight it takes her breath.

"I wasn't sure about the flavor," Dawn says, hoping it's okay. "I know poppyseed is-"

"Are you kidding? They're _chocolate_ ," Willow says, and gives her a big grin. "Best hamantaschen ever."

**Author's Note:**

> [the recipe!](http://www.myjewishlearning.com/holidays/Jewish_Holidays/Purim/At_Home/Foods/Decadent_Chocolate_Hamantaschen.shtml)
> 
> thanks to reena_jenkins, there's [podfic of this available here](http://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/383215.html) as part of an anthology with many other short fics. :D


End file.
